


A Matter Of Family

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batman And Robin - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson is the youngest, Dynamic Duo, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Batman, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Protective Jason, Protective Siblings, Slade is evil as usual, Social Anxiety, parenting skills 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Dick’s lips twitched into what could be deciphered as a smile.Jason’s grin widened in response.It was strange to see Batman more emotional, smiley, chatty and carefree than Robin, of all people! However, they were not the conventional dynamic duo, and Jason didn’t give a shit about what other people thought.Dick was his Robin and he wouldn’t have it any other way.(An Au where Jason is Batman and Dick is his Robin)





	1. His Robin

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I get all my ideas/motivation all at the same time because dude, like I've posted/Updated for three days running! But this one has been in the works for like over a week! 
> 
> Apparently, I really like Talon Au's, poor Dick I put him through so much shit... But oh well!! :D I've also been wanting to make Jason Batman for a while now so yay for that, honestly the Original idea was to make him the Arkham Knight with a little bitty Talon Dick but then that changed and the idea is for another time
> 
> Updates will happen, most likely after the chapters done/betaed (THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!) so not weekly like DWTF but they will happen quickly because this au is happening XD 
> 
> Okay, that's all for now, I hope you enjoy!! :D

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!” The two brothers shout in unison, as one in a bat suit, minus the cowl, held out his fist clenched, indicating that he’d chosen rock while the other, the one in the Red Robin uniform, held out his hand in the game's version of scissors.

It took a couple of seconds for their brains to comprehend the results and then-  

“Hell yeah, in your face, Replacement!” Jason exclaims with a grin, pointing a finger in Tim’s face, taunting the younger boy, who sulks in defeat “You patrol with Demon Spawn tonight!”

“No, not  _ again. _ ” Tim groans in defeat, already deeming the night to be a disaster. Damian never listened to him, and was a brat! He would much rather patrol with Robin, little Dick was much easier to go around with, even if the kid did have his moments, which most of the time weren’t his fault either, mostly they were some kind of misunderstanding, unlike with Nightwing who went out of his way to cause trouble.

“I do not understand why you simply won’t allow me and Richard to patrol together,” Damian interrupts, arms crossed and unimpressed. He is also dressed in his own nightly attire. Standing next to him is Dick, who is ready in his Robin outfit, which is a modified version of Damian's old one but smaller to fit Dick’s size, more flexible and a few more weapon pockets. “We make a very efficient team.”

Jason rolls his eyes, this wasn’t the first time they had this argument. “Well,  _ Nightwing _ , the whole point of us being  _ heroes  _ and go out every night is to make the crime rate lower and protect people, not to  _ increase _ the death rate and you are  _ not _ exactly great at following the rules and I don’t want Robin to pick up on your  _ bad habits _ . _ ” _

“That’s rich coming from you,  _ Todd. _ ” Damian scoffs, “I don’t exactly see you as a role model in  _ following the rules  _ either.”  

Jason scowls at the Wayne, but it softens into a small smile as his gaze lands on Dick, who is, quietly observing them all. “Yeah, well, things change...”

Tim looks up at Jason, giving him, his best a pleading look, “Best two out of three?”

* * *

However, contradictory to what Tim says, going out on patrol with Robin isn’t exactly a walk in the park. Dick was a Talon, well, ex-Talon, and didn’t have any memories outside of the Court and their conditioning and brainwashing. Even the few memories the kid did have were blurred, disorientated images, places, noises, smells, and fears, that they weren’t even sure they were real. His training was as efficient as it was brutal, and killing, assassination, and obedience were probably the only lessons that the kid had ever learned from that fucking terrible place.

It meant that Jason spent a lot of his patrol making sure Dick didn’t kill anyone. The kid, bless him, was trying his hardest but he could still kill very easily by accident, instinct or reaction alone without intention, rather than having Batman attention on the criminals, scum and psycho themselves.

But it was still better than patrolling with Damian though...

They were perched up on top of a Wayne Enterprise building, taking a small breather. They’d stopped two robberies and a mugging but that was all easy enough, and Dick was doing well, using his non-lethal moves that Jason had shown him along with the cool gadgets and tools that came along with being Robin, instead of using his knives or simply throwing himself into battle or off buildings. The first time Dick had literally thrown himself off the side of the building Jason swore he was had a heart attack, which was not the way he wanted his Batman career to end, he wanted something cool like Bruce’s had been or better.

Not that he did plan on dying (again) anytime soon and was going to try his damn fucking hardest not too. Maybe before, when it was just him alone as Batman, he was more reckless, impulsive and he wouldn’t have given a second thought about willing to sacrifice himself it meant the innocent would live because he was  _ Batman. _ Alfred could look after the boys and the boys could  _ nearly _ look after themselves, sure it would hurt at first, like the last time,  _ like Bruce _ , but they knew grief now, they could handle it, cope with it, they’d managed, they’d survive.

But now, _now,_ he had Dick, who was his responsibility in more ways than just Batman and Robin. He now had a boy whose whole world was jagged and in a matter of hours had turned upside down, a kid who has been through so goddamn much and looks up to Jason to show him the way, like a brother, a guardian, _a_ _father?!_

No, he couldn’t die, it would break Dick. While the others would obviously be hurt and torn, they would all move on, but Dick? No, the kid was nearly entirely dependant on Jason most days and without him there, well he would most likely recrudesce back into his old Talon ways, as at least that way was something he knew,  _ killing _ , but that was something they, especially Dick, were working on so hard to stop and redirect into something good and great.

So no, he definitely didn’t plan on dying anytime soon.

Other than those few incidents it had been a surprisingly quiet night. Maybe Arkham had finally learned to keep its ‘patients’ inside for once.

They haven’t heard from Red Robin or Nightwing either, which Jason isn’t sure is a good thing or not, but both boys aren't stupid enough to not contact them if anything big or bad happens. It just means that they’ll be arguing and sulking, but they hadn’t called and Jason doesn’t want to jinx it. He’s enjoying some alone time on patrol with Dick, without any noisy or bossy brothers getting in the way.  

Speaking of Dick, Jason looks down at his partner who seems to be staring out into the city with no real intention other than observing it. Most of the time it’s nothing, Dick spends most of his time watching and learning and it’s simply what he does, what he’d been taught to do. But Jason had learned that it’s not always the case, Dick will do it if something is bothering him or on his mind, unable to properly communicate, until it becomes too much for the kid and it’s all released in a ball of unpredictable and most likely deadly chaos.

“Robin, are you okay?”

Always best to make sure...

Dick looks at him with a curious tilt of the head, which, if Jason was a high school girl, could be described as cute, but he isn’t, he’s Batman, which totally wasn’t his plan when Bruce was announced dead, nor was it his idea.

He blames Alfred.

But he doesn’t regret it.

Dick doesn’t reply, which was expected, the Court had never been big on having their Talons chatting and gossiping. When they first met Dick the only thing he’d been allowed to say was the Court’s orders and wishes. Even now after all the time, he’s been with them recovering and growing he still never really talks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, well most of the time, it's more like he struggles with it.

They will get there, eventually.

But Robin hasn’t,  _ yet, _ freaked out, thrown any knives or run off, because he did that sometimes too, just took off with no warning or signal, especially if something’s wrong or he’s upset. However, he hasn’t done either, so Jason takes that as a yes.  

“We’ll go over to the west side, keep listening to GCPD line just in case, and if by the time we’ve done the there everything is still peaceful we’ll head back to the Cave for an early night and get some hot chocolate before calling it a night.”

Robin glanced up at Batman and nodded.

Jason grins, “Good, now let's go, if we’re quick, Agent A might still have leftover cookies. But we need to get to them before the other brats get their paws on them!”

Dick’s lips twitched into what could be deciphered as a smile.

Jason’s grin widened in response.

It was strange to see Batman more emotional, smiley, chatty and carefree than  _ Robin,  _ of all people! However, they were not the conventional dynamic duo, and Jason didn’t give a shit about what other people thought.

Dick was  _ his _ Robin and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. The Haircut (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred straightened up a little. “Nothing particularly alarming, Master Jason, considering everything that’s happened. However, I do have something which I would like to discuss with you.”
> 
> Jason raised an eyebrow and sat up properly again. “Oh?”
> 
> “It’s about Master Dick. I understand that there are bigger issues that he is dealing with at the moment but as I was giving him and Master Timothy some refreshments during their session, I just happened to notice how long the boy's hair has got. It has grown quite long since he started staying here and I think it’s time that we did something about it.”
> 
> Jason blinked. “Dick needs a haircut?”
> 
> “Yes, that or at least a trim as it is getting unruly and starting to cover his eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS GOT AN UPDATE! NOT ONLY THAT IT GOT AN UPDATE OF A CHAPTER WHICH I'VE HAD TO SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS BECAUSE IT'S SO GODAMN LONG ....Whoops. Like when I loaded the chapter up originally into google docs it was like 6700 words long and I was like sweet cheese! All this over a haircut! Well, a haircut and a bit of angst & fluff mixed in. 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments. 
> 
> And I'm sorry in advance, my writing isn't perfect, my English (even though it's my first language) is like one of the lowest levels to probably exist ever and my poor beta has made over 500 edits over the last couple of days to the fic and has to put up with my shit and spontaneous unfinished sentences! (Love you girl!) 
> 
> Part two of the chapter should be up soon! I'll just have to drag myself through my hell like weekend shifts. 
> 
> Honestly, this chapter only came into existence because of a scene in FMP: TSR with the haircut scene and that yeah that's more likely going to happen with Dick as well... 
> 
> But without further ado, here you go!!

Jason had managed, somehow, to get a moment alone. Dick was with Tim going over some flashcards, which while childish was actually helpful, even if Dick still didn’t speak much he was slowly learning to chose things and make decisions for himself, but only simple things at the moment though. For example, if Alfred laid a selection of clothes out for him, he would be able to choose which ones he wanted to wear. Meanwhile, Damian was doing whatever the brat did when he wasn’t making Jason’s life a living hell, probably sharpening his beloved sword or something, really someone should take it off him but Jason wasn’t going to be the one who did it, the brat would stab him without hesitation for just suggesting it.

Unfortunately, while Jason might have a moment of peace, it didn’t mean that he got a moment off, it just meant he got to look through all these files and papers from Wayne Enterprise. Why couldn’t Bruce have declared him dead when he was actually, you know, _dead_? Instead of the cover story of schooling overseas bullshit which somehow managed to work. If Bruce had announced him dead, then Jason wouldn’t have to deal with all this shit now. Then again, Jason didn’t want to think about what would have happened if the company fell in Damian’s hands. Tim would probably do well, better than him in fact, but he was still in youth, Jason couldn’t just dump on a kid who was still in his teens!

So reluctantly he was doing his paperwork.  

“Master Jason,” Alfred announced as he walked into the office, opening the door with one hand and holding a perfectly balanced tray on the other.

“Hey Al,” Jason greeted with a smile as he sat up from where he’d been hunched over the desk reading through the papers.

The butler returned the smile and placed a cup onto the table “Your drink, sir,”

“Thanks,” Jason muttered moving the sheet he was currently reading through to the side and took a long deep gulp of the steaming beverage before he flopped ungrateful backwards into his seat, slouching. “Gez, who knew that being the top dog of a successful business meant that you had to read through so much shit.”

“Master Bruce, perhaps?” Alfred replied with a raised eyebrow, which Jason probably realised was for his use of foul language but guessed that the butler had given him a free pass considering he was right about how much paperwork he had to do! Not only that but it was fucking stressful! He’d rather take on Two-Face, Harley Quinn and the _Joker_ all at the same time if it meant that he didn’t have to do any more paperwork!  

“Yeah, no wonder the old man was always grumpy,” Jason said sulkily, however, he felt a little more kinsmanship with Bruce over this, because yeah all this constant work along with being Batman and having to look after unruly kids was making him cranky and grumpy as well.

“I would say less grumpy more emotionally repressed.”  

Jason snorted at the comment, relishing in the few seconds of rest before he’d have to force himself to go back to work, especially if he wanted to get this done before one, or all of the little brood decided that they’d come to pester him, it was only a matter of time. Damian would appear just to annoy him because he could and was living up to his name as a Demon spawn, and Tim only had so many flashcards or sometimes Dick got too restless mid-session and needed to do something else. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, in bliss, the drink was warm in his hands, the chair was comfy and the room cosy, almost like he could fall asleep…

A sharp cough brought him back to reality and Jason's eyes snapped open to see Alfred staring at him.

“Is sometimes the matter Al?”

“Besides the fact you seemed to be nodding off in the middle of the day?”

“Yes besides that.” Because yeah sure he’d nearly drifted off, (could you blame him?) but normally Alfred didn’t normally stick around for long as the old man claimed to be having lots of other things to do than standing around and chat.

Alfred straightened up a little. “Nothing particularly alarming, Master Jason, considering everything that’s happened. However, I do have something which I would like to discuss with you.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and sat up properly again. “Oh?”

“It’s about Master Dick. I understand that there are bigger issues that he is dealing with at the moment but as I was giving him and Master Timothy some refreshments during their session, I just happened to notice how long the boy's hair has got. It has grown quite long since he started staying here and I think it’s time that we did something about it.”

Jason blinked. “Dick needs a haircut?”

“Yes, that or at least a trim as it is getting unruly and starting to cover his eyes.”

In all honesty he hadn’t noticed, when he was Robin he spent half the time with his hood up to help block out any bright light that might affect his enhanced but sensitive eyes, and the rest of the time they’re in the pitch black night of Gotham, so even with his hood down it was kind of hard to see. Also, Jason suddenly realised ashamedly that he hadn’t been spending barely any time around his little Robin during the day, not in the cape. So much so he’s missed the fact that Dick’s hair has grown so long that Alfred had to point it out to him! He’s Dick’s guardian, mentor, role model (even if he does agree with Damian that he shouldn’t be what Dick should be aspiring to be like) he should have noticed this!

And yeah sure, Dick isn’t always around when Jason is, the kid likes to hide and disappear for long periods of time. He isn’t sure what Dick does in that time or where exactly he vanishes too, it has got to the point that Jason has started considering placing a tracking device on the kid just to make sure he’s still in the manor. However, that doesn’t mean that Jason should just ignore him. Dick was his responsibility. He’s the one who should be trying to find Dick, spend some time with him and try and teach him things. Like now, he knew were Dick was and instead bring their bonding, instead he was sat in here reading over pointless paragraphs about something Jason’s not even quite sure about while Tim was there with Dick, bonding and teaching him things! _Tim_!

Hell, he’d even caught Damian once or twice sitting with Dick in the main living room. He sat in the darkened room, the older boy reading a story out loud while the younger dozed contently, snuggled up at his side, a blanket wrapped around the two of them.

When was the last time he’d done anything like that with Dick that wasn’t dynamic duo orientated?

He couldn’t remember…

_Shit!_ He’d been all caught up in this paperwork that he’s been neglecting Dick, and not just Dick, but Tim and Damian as well, though he doubts the latter two would appreciate him trying to ‘ _hang out’_ or going out for ice-cream.

How the flying fuck had Bruce done it? Sure Jason might have given him a hard time once or twice about locking himself in the office all the time but Bruce had at least always attempted to bond with him, _with all of them_ , and he always seemed to notice if something was wrong or if something had changed or needed to happen, for example, a haircut, even if they hadn’t all appreciated it at the time.

Jason sighed sadly at his sudden revelation. “Okay, I’m guessing you don’t know how to give a half decent haircut?”

“Unfortunately not, Master Jason, but I feel that this is a job for a professional.”

“Know any barbers that work with an unpredictable brainwashed assassin?” Because he wasn’t sure how Dick would react, it could be anything from blank nonchalant to a completely freak out like it had been when they’d first shown him a TV… Something he’d rather not remember, he wasn’t sure how many TV’s they went through during Dick’s first few days at the Manor but it definitely went into double figures. Well, at least Gotham’s electronic store wouldn’t be going bust anytime soon.

“I’m afraid I don’t, sir.”

“Neither do I.”

“However I think Master Dick would be a lot more conformable with the situation if you and possibly the others were there with him.”

And Jason couldn’t argue with that, he definitely didn’t plan on leaving Dick alone with someone while they went anywhere near him. Taking Dick out into public was still a big problem, one they had yet to overcome. It made Jason feel even guiltier than before. He hadn’t thought about his brother and how they could help. Maybe if they hired the salon or wherever out? Paid for it to be just them and the barber, get Tim and Damian there for reassurance, make Dick feel more relaxed and calm. It might just work, and if worst came to worst, the two could be a good backup if things went pear-shaped.

* * *

Jason never thought that he would ever have to do this, and if he ever did it would be about something more drastic and probably apocalyptic. Not that this wasn’t dangerous because getting Dick to sit somewhere with a stranger not only in the room but behind him with scissors that the boy would most definitely identify as a weapon, near his head as well! Yeah, that was a recipe for a death wish. But hopefully with them there, the barber could at least trip Dick’s fringe before the kid lunged at him with a knife. Jason honestly does check the kid for hidden weapons, he does! Dick is just better at hiding them.

Anyway, back to the original point, he was going to have to ask _them_ for _help._

He had booked it for midday tomorrow and had paid for the place to be deserted while they are there. He’d also sworn the man to secrecy with a big payout of money, only after making sure the guy was trustworthy and doing a few background checks.

“I need both of your help.” He said, getting straight to the point. It was before patrol, and all three of them, him, Tim and Damian, were all ready and suited up. When Jason asked, they were just waiting for Dick, who was being helped by Alfred to try to rectify the Robin uniform, helping the younger boy put it on correctly after the first time, when he came out with the shirt on the wrong way around and a few buckles did up wrong. No one blamed him or mocked because the kid lived in the same outfit for god knows how many years, was even frozen in it! Plus, age-wise, he was only about eight or nine, they weren’t sure. The kid had absolutely no records, most likely the Court’s doing. Jason remembered not being able to tie his shoelaces right at that age.

“You need our help?” Tim asked quizzically, eyebrows raised.  

Damian crossed his arms, “I can understand you needing my help but why Drake’s?”

“Like he would ever need solely your help, you’re just an immature child.”

“I’m more mature than you’ll ever be.”

“Yeah right!”

“I am, you’re just too moronic not to see it”

“You little bra-“

“Stop, both of you, I might not be Bruce but I can and will bench you both.” Jason threatened, cutting off Tim because the fighting became physical. Luckily the threat of being benched worked like it always did, and the two quieted down and gave their attention back to Jason. “As I was saying before, now that I’ve got your undivided scrutiny, Damian, do not look at me like that.” The brat was looking up at his nose at him judgmentally. Who had thought that it was a good idea to the let not only Bruce Wayne but Talia al Ghul reproduce, not even separately but together!

“Just get to the point, Todd.” Damian spat out with a glare.

“I would if you would stop interpreting me.” Jason scolded the young Wayne before restarting. “As I was saying, I need both of you to help with something that, while it might seem mundane to you two, to the person it involves it’ll be a big deal and I need you both there to support me.”

“What are you talking about, Jay?” Tim asked, confused. “Is it something about Dick?”

“Yes, it’s been has been brought to my attention by Alfred that Dick’s hair has become out of control and well we’ve got an idea of how to get it cut with the least casualties.”

“You need help getting Richard a haircut?”

“I did notice that it was a little long earlier when we going through the cards.” Tim hummed thoughtfully, accidentally making Jason feel another pang of regret. “So we’re going on a family trip to the Barbers?”

Damian scowled, “Why do we all need to go?”

Jason sighed. “Look, I know it sounds stupid but we have no idea how the Court cut his hair before, I doubt it was in any way nice for Dick and we know how he freaks out about stuff and people. I need him to be calm and content. It most likely won’t happen, especially when the man uses his scissors, but with all three of us there, he might trust the man more, and hopefully get his hair sorted nicely and if worst comes to worst we can all restrain the kid while the man gets to safety. Is that okay with you, Nightwing?”

The brat scoffed. “I wasn’t talking about me. Richard is calm and relaxed in my company and I will provide all the help I can. I was simply wondering why we needed to take Drake.”

_“Hey!_ Dick likes me better than he does you!” Tim protested loudly and the arguments once again started anew.  

Jason rolled his eyes under the cowl. They’d never change but he decided not to bother stopping them since Dick and Alfred exited the changing rooms with Dick’s uniform now on perfectly. He gave his Robin a grin and thumbs up, which was returned by a twitch of Dick’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what didya think? Enjoy it? Part two will be coming soon!! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Haircut (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, once I did experiment with Timmy’s hair…”
> 
> “YOU DYED IT PINK.” Tim raged at the memory, “NEON PINK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, there was just so much of it and I've been trying to I've through looking for mistakes and stuff but I read what I think is there and my poor beta and can only do so much -_- so sorry for any mistakes in advance! 
> 
> But yes, this is the Haircut part two! With a little angst...
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY

 

Jason's plan hadn’t worked.

Even with all three of them there and the barber being the nicest and kid-friendly one Jason could find. Dick had started to panic as soon the Sanek Strip had been put around his neck followed by the black cape, even with Jason standing next to him the whole time. 

They had tried to explain to Dick beforehand what was going to happen and why, and Dick had looked back at them bewildered and unsure. He had glanced up at his fringe in confusion but nodded in agreement when asked if he’d go with them the barbers.

They managed to get all the way up to the part where the barber pulled out his scissors, (Jason had helped Dick pre-washed his hair beforehand since he knew there was no way Dick would have let a stranger go anywhere near him with water or soap) and then chaos erupted. They all tried to reassure Dick but as soon the twin blades made it within an inch of his head he flipped and within a second had the poor barber was pinned against the wall with his own scissors now pressed threateningly against his throat.

Luckily Tim had the foresight to bring some a small pellet full of Trichloromethane (also known as chloroform) with him and quickly threw it near the floor near where Dick had the hairdresser pinned. Dick released the man when he figured out what had happened and frowned, dropping the scissors as the hairdresser fell unconscious and with a betrayed look shot Jason’s way Dick’s eyes fluttered shut and he quickly followed, falling to the ground. But before he could get there Jason caught him, cradling Dick in his arms and sighed defeatedly. He was just glad that he’d paid the man extra for his secrecy if the media had got a whiff of that they’d have a field day.

Tim had stayed with the man until he woke up and used some half-truths to explain what had happened: Dick was a traumatised, abused child suffering from PTSD, had a sudden flashback and had panicked at the sight of a knife that his mother had used to cut him back in the days he lived with her. The moves were explained by some bullshit about being taught self-defence.

Fortunately, the man had fallen for it and had even expressed his sympathy for Dick and his situation, then said that he’d keep his promise and not say a word and that if they ever wanted to try again. He’d be willing to see Dick again. Which was sweet but Jason didn’t think Dick would be wanting to go back anytime soon.

In fact, Jason hadn’t seen Dick since he’d woken up in a panic back at the Manor. He and Damian tried to explain the situation but it seemed that Dick wasn’t having any of it and had fled to wherever he went to.

* * *

Jason groaned as plonked himself onto the seat with as much grace as a bag of wet concrete. Alfred was also there pouring him a drink and while he wasn’t quite sure where Damian had gone, he knew that Tim was on his way back from doing a bit of shopping in the city after the barber incident.

“What am I going to do, Alfred?”

“About what, Master Jason?”

“About Dick.”

“As in Master Dick’s hair or Master Dick in general?”

Jason looked up at the elderly man in a way which the other would describe as a pout, “Can I say both?”

Alfred shook his head with a weary sigh but regardless took a seat across from Jason placing down his tray carefully, guessing that it would be a long conversation and he had been on his legs all morning, they were starting to ache. “While I cannot speak for the rest of it, I do commend you for your efforts today, Master Jason. It was a valiant effort. However, none of us could have been able to truly predict how the boy would react, which is also no one's fault but the Court’s.”

Jason looked down distractedly at his hands, twirling and twisting them anxiously, the feeling of failure still heavy in his heart. “I don’t know what to do now. That was my best option, my _only_ option.”

“There is never only one option, Master Jason.”

Jason frowned, “The only other thing I can think of doing is knocking him out and paying someone to cut it while he’s out, but I refuse to that. Firstly it’s _wrong_ and I think Dick’s had enough people doing stuff to him without his consent to last a lifetime.”

Alfred nodded, “I agree, I would rather his hair grow forever then force something on the boy without his consent."

“Well it’s looking like going to be that way,” Jason said with a groan, “Bruce would have known what to do.”

Alfred tutted, “Master Bruce wasn’t perfect Master Jason, and you know it.”

With a defeated sigh, Jason leaned back in his chair, looked up at the ceiling and in a small voice asked, “Alf, do you think I’ve failed Dick?”

“Certainly not.” Alfred said with such conviction and fierceness that Jason almost believed him, “Why on earth would you ever think such a thing?”

Jason let out a breath, twiddling his fingers again and closed his eyes not daring to open them and see the look on Alfred’s face, “What was I thinking, trying to take on a kid? Who did I think I was- Bruce? I have no idea how to handle a kid, never mind a recovering Talon, who just happens to still be a young child!”

“So are you saying that regret taking in Master Dick?”

Jason's eyes shot open and he sat up. _“No, never!”_

What kind of question was that? Of course, he didn’t regret taking Dick in! The kid was the best thing to ever happen to him and he wouldn’t trade him for anything! Even if he was sometimes difficult (not intentionally though) and hard work.

Jason would burn the world for Dick.

“So then what is the problem?”

Only then he realised what he’d been baited into looking at the butler, who was looking at him in the kind and understanding expression that he’d seen all his life, from when he was a street rat and an angry little kid first brought to the Manor. He still got it even after his death and revival as Red Hood, in his revenge against Bruce phase to now, as Batman and acting CEO of Wayne Enterprise. Suddenly felt somewhat better, lighter, the old man never lied to him to save his feelings and he doubted the butler would start now.

“It’s just, Dick is my responsibility! And I haven’t done enough for him! He can’t even go out into public, can’t handle it, can’t handle strangers, doesn’t know how to handle people he isn’t about to fight…”

“While I agree that more could have been and still can be done to help the boy,” Alfred chided lightly, “You have to remember that you have a lot on your plate. You’ve not only taken in a boy, a brainwashed abused young boy but have also become acting CEO of a huge business and adopted the role of Batman. And you need to stop comparing yourself to Master Bruce. You are trying your best and that’s all you can do.”

“He’s been here over two months, Alfred…”

“And he is improving and learning each day.” Alfred commented, “Only the other day did I see him and Master Timothy playing checkers.”

“But that was with Tim, when have you seen me and Dick together outside of Batman and Robin?”

“I agree you could have done more in some ways, yes.”

“I know that’s why I…” Jason trailed off, the feeling of failure returning strongly.

“But you have taught him many things and like love and trust-“

“He doesn’t trust me.” Jason cuts off with a frown.

Alfred tuts disapprovingly “You're his world Master Jason, he trusts you more than anyone. So do not dare to even dare to think about belittling his trust and love with your doubt.”

“Sorry…”

“And rightly so.”

“But you didn’t see the look he gave me before he fell unconscious earlier, Alf, it was the look of betrayal, as if I’d betrayed him and was no better than the monsters at the Court!” Jason explained sadly, remembering the expression on Dick’s face before he passed out. It was something Jason wouldn’t soon forget and would be etched into his nightmares.

“Yes, I would assume he would be rather hurt and upset after what happened, he was scared and confused and instead of an explanation he got knocked out- I would feel the same way, especially if it’s done by the people I trust.” Alfred explained calmly, “But he is a child, his anger will pass, and he will get over it. Something like that could never break the bond the two of you have created.”

“You really think so?” Jason asked hopefully.

“I know so,” Alfred confirmed before giving out a thoughtful hum. “In fact, this has given me an idea.”

“Yeah, you thought of a way to sort out Dick’s hair, Alf?”

“I think I do, Master Jason…”

* * *

Jason tells both Nightwing and Red Robin the new plan just before the two are to go out on patrol. He’s going to do it while they’re out and it’s just him and Dick before patrol, however, that means leaving both Tim and Damian out there on their own, but the kids can handle themselves and know when to call in for support. Plus Jason will have Alfred tracking them on the bat-computer and he’ll have his com lines on just in case of an emergency.

The plan was for him to sit Dick down somewhere and for Jason to cut it himself, if Alfred was right and Dick did trust him the more than anyone, then he might just let Jason cut his hair. Obviously, it wouldn’t be anything good but if he could at least get the fringe out of Dick's face.

That was if Dick showed up after the events of this morning…

“Have you ever actually cut someone's hair, Todd?” Damian asked with a scoff, probably glaring as well but it was hard to tell since he had his Nightwing mask on.

“Nope.”

“And you somehow think you are capable of cutting Richard’s hair in an acceptable manner?”

Jason grinned as a thought popped into his head. “ _Well_ , once I did experiment with Timmy’s hair…”

“YOU DYED IT PINK.” Tim raged at the memory, “NEON PINK!”

“Really?” Damian said, disbelieving but at the same time, there was a bit of glee in his voice.

“Yep,” Jason said with a wink which gained a smirk from Damian and a glare from Tim. “Now you two go off on patrol, Dick should be here soon.”

“That’s if he even shows, he was pretty distraught after the trip the barbers,” Tim stated as he and his brother made their way to their bikes.

“I know…”

“If he decapitates you, Todd, it is your own fault,” Damian said over his shoulder while he positioned himself on his bike.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Thank you for your concern Damian.” He called sarcastically as the two started to rev their bikes and drive out the cave. He watched them leave before walking to where Alfred is sat at the computer, pulling up feeds and news report, he leans against the railing and sighs, “Tim’s right, he might not even show.”

Alfred doesn’t even both to look away from the screen when he answers, “Master Dick loves being Robin, he wouldn’t miss it for the world, and I’m sure that he's had enough time to calm down and come to his senses.”

Jason doesn’t argue because is Alfred’s right, Dick adores being Robin, loves the feeling of being able to do something good and help people, unlike the work he did for the Court. He would never forget the look on Dick’s face when he was told that he was going to be Robin! Up until that point Jason wasn’t sure that Dick was capable of any emotion but that, that showed him otherwise, there was a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, and so Jason had done everything in his power to make Robin out and about as much as possible, if only to keep that light there.

The two of them didn’t say anything after that, simply watching the screens making sure that everything was going smoothly for the boys.

About half an hour later, there was a slight shuffle of feet against the cave floor, which was a sign that Dick was announcing his presence, because if Dick hadn’t wanted them to know that he was here, no one would have been ever been able to hear him. He moved like liquid silk and as quiet as death, either that or they were being robbed by a terrible burglar. Jason turned to see Dick standing there in the same clothes both he and Alfred had picked out this morning, (when left to his own devices Dick end up walking around looking like a traffic light on crack and wearing crocs; where he even got the crocs from was another issue. Unsurprisingly Dick had absolutely no fashion sense so Alfred helped him out by picking out a selection of clothes that no matter which of them Dick picked he would still look at least decent if he was in public, not that he was going to be) looking up at Jason cautiously.

“Hey Dick,” Jason greeted, somewhat nervously wondering if the kid had forgiven him yet. But him even being here in the first place was a good sign.

Dick looked around the cave, blinking a few times before tilting his head to the side at Jason questionably.

Even though there weren't any words said, Jason still understood what Dick was trying to ask.

“I sent Tim and Damian out earlier today,” He explained, with what he hoped was a comforting smile. “I wanted to try something with you.” Dick froze up instantaneously and it made Jason hate the Court even more because what would they have put Dick through to make him scared like that? Probably some kind of freaky experiment or some horrific torture. If he ever found an Owl, he was going to make their life a living hell.  

Dick took a step backwards, eyes wide in fear.

Jason slowly took a step forward cautiously towards the boy, “Dick, it’s okay,” Jason’s mind quickly tried to think of why Dick would be freaking out and thinks back, before remembering something Alfred had mentioned during the plan and it suddenly clicked. “I’m not going to punishing you, Dick, this isn’t punishment.”

Dick didn’t say anything but didn’t move any further back so Jason took that as a signal  to continue. He took another step towards Dick before crouching in front of him so that they were at the same height. “Dick, it’s fine, take a deep breath,”

“Remember what happened this morning?” He asked softly, and Dick nodded slowly. “Well, we’ve, Alfred and I, have come up with another idea.”

Dick froze up again, looking scared, shaking his head repeatedly, probably freaked out at the idea of having to see the barber again.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. We’re not going back.” Jason soothed and Dick calmed a little. “In fact, we’re not even having to go out to get it done! We’re doing it in the cave.”

Dick blinked up at him questionably.

Jason grinned, “I’ll be doing it myself!”

Dick looked at him, with an unsure tilt of his head.

Jason held out his hand with a smile, “How about it? Me and you. Batman and Robin. Jason and Dick…” Unbeknownst to Dick was that Jason was putting all his faith in that offer and Alfred’s words so that Dick trusted him.

There was a momentary pause where it was just Dick starring at Jason, and Jason froze, thinking that Dick wasn’t going to take it, that he’d bat away his hand and run off like earlier. However, just as Jason was about to pull back his hand, Dick carefully placed his hand into Jason's. He grinned widely because suddenly there was a weight lifted off his heart that he hadn’t even know was there. Alfred was right, Dick trusted him! He stood, still holding Dick’s hand, leading him to where they’d set up their own makeshift barbers station in the Cave, including a mirror so that Dick could watch Jasons every move to attempt to put the younger boy more at ease.

“Come on then, let's do this! Then we can go and patrol. That sound good?”

Dick nodded and followed him, but squeezed Jason’s hand tight in a show of just how nervous the young boy us.  

“Everything is alright in the city Master Jason, and I’ll inform you of any updates,” Alfred added, watching the video of Tim taking out a couple of thugs while on the other side of the screen Damian seemed to be dealing with the tedious situation of a cat being stuck in a tree.

Jason sent Dick a smile, squeezing his hand back reassuringly. “Thanks, Alf.”

* * *

Jason sat Dick down on the chair, who was starting to look a little scared so Jason stroked a comforting hand through his hair. “It’s okay, kid, I might have never done this before, but I am an expert when it comes to cutting things!”

Dick's eyes widened a bit and he tugged at one of his ears, looking at Jason with an almost pleading expression.

Jason laughed, “Yes I’ll be careful not to chop off your ears.” And the corner of Dick’s mouth twitched upwards, it warmed Jason’s heart every time he saw his little Robin’s smile.  

He pulled a spear black cape around Dick, a makeshift version of the one they saw at the barber's. Not shockingly, the Manor was lacking in hairdressing equipment.

He was going slowly and carefully when tying it around Dick’s neck.

“Too tight?”

Dick shook his head and Jason continued, picking up the scissors. Dick was on edge again, but Jason distracted him, sticking out his tongue childishly knowing that Dick would see it in the mirror.

“Now I’m only going to take a bit, just so it isn’t covering your eyes and the rest is manageable. If I tried to do anything like the professionals do, it’ll probably turn out like Tim’s and don’t tell him I said this, but no one wants that!”

Another upwards twitch.

Things were going well.

They could do this!

“Ready Dickie?”

A nod and Jason took a deep breath before gathering up a bit of Dick’s hair. There was a tense moment between them as Jason brought the scissors up to the hair and then both held their breath as he closed them.

Nothing happened.

Nothing but the gentle fall of hair onto the cape, which Dick had tracked in the mirror.

They both let out their breath.

It was almost anticlimactic but in a good way.

“See!” Jason grinned happily, “Nothing too bad!”

Dick caught his eyes in the mirror and knew he got the kids approval to continue and so he did, all the while with non-stop chatter about pointless stuff or memories. He stayed away from his Red Hood days and focused more on Tim and Damian’s blunders and disasters while they were Robin as he happily snipped away. Dick did send him a cautious look or two while Jason was snipping around near his ears.

“-meant that Two-Face got not only all the weapons but he still had the hostages as well! Even worse, Bruce was already tied up with Ivy and her plants. However, luckily I was in the area or Timmy boy might not be here today! But did I get any credit? No. Batman was still a sourpuss with me-“

“Jason…” A quiet, soft and unsure voice stopped him mid-rant and it took a second for Jason to realise that it was Dick who had spoken! His eye’s widened because _holy shit_ , Dick hardly _ever_ speaks, and this would have been the first time he ever said his name. But he quickly recovered, not wanting to think that his shock and the silence was a bad thing, the last thing he wanted to do was discourage Dick from speaking!

“Yes, Dick?”

Dick looks at him for a long time in the mirror again and Jason thinks he’s missed his chance, “Thank you.”

It was said so quietly that Jason nearly didn’t hear it but besides his inner-shock, he put on a grin. He could happily freak out about it later! “No problem, bud.”

There was a moment of silence again and apparently, that was all Dick was going to say today, which was fine because he’d spoke! Spoken to Jason! In you and your flashcards face, Tim!

“Oh, where was I? Yes, I remember!” And he carried on as if nothing had happened because if he made a big deal out of it, it would probably freak Dick out as well. So he carried on with his tales and stories as he continued snipping away at Dick’s hair, which he was willing to admit definitely did need something doing about it.

About ten minutes later he eventually made it to the front and the dreaded fringe. Hopefully, he hadn’t made too much of a mess the rest of it, but he really had been focusing hard on making it look at least semi-decent, otherwise, he'd have Damian on his case but Dick hadn’t moved or warned him of any problems, so he must be doing something right.

When he walked around to the front, he saw why.

Jason's heart melted at the sight of Dick dozing off in the chair, content and snoring softly, probably completely exhausted from the day's events, if Dick managed to fall asleep in the chair. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks falling off a tall building or the Joker with his Godforsaken crowbar, Dick really did trust him.

He quickly finished up after that, making sure to take extra special care not to wake the sleeping boy up before peeling the cape off him and brushing a few stray hairs off his face. Gently he lifted Dick out of the chair and cradled him in his arms as he made his way back to Alfred and the computer. The elderly man glanced away to look at them and smiled at what he saw.

“I take it that it went well?”

“Yeah, the talking and silliness helped a lot, thanks for the advice,” He replied as he brushed a bit of fringe away from Dick’s face, before looking up at the screens. “Everything okay with the boys?”

“Yes, another quiet night, it seems. I doubt that either of them are particularly happy about it either, especially if the comments I’ve heard from Master Damian’s mouth are anything to go by.”

“Good,” Because quiet was always better than noisy, noisy nights ended up with death, even if the boys were grumpy about the lack of action, he’d prefer them to be grumpy then dead. “Do you think they can handle it?”

“Most certainly,” Alfred confirmed, “I take it neither Batman or Robin will be making an appearance tonight.”

“Yes, I would rather not, Dick needs his sleep and you know how he gets when he wakes up.” Which was true- whenever Dick slept, or whenever someone found him asleep, which barely ever happened, Dick always woke up with a silent scream, shaking and skittish, so they could only assume that he’d been having dreams about the Court because even when asked he never said anything, instead disappearing like he always does. So Jason wanted to be there when he wakes up, and the night seemed to be going well for Tim and Damian, so Batman wasn’t needed, so he’s taking the night off.

Alfred nodded in understanding. “I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you, Alfred, for everything.” Jason smiled warmly, unsure he would ever be able to return the kindness of the old butler in front of him.

After he carried Dick to the boy's bedroom and laid Dick down on his bed, Jason took the seat from nearby and plonked himself on it, watching as Dick dreamt peacefully for now. Robin was content for now, no nightmares, so Jason let his own mind wander and he tried to think of a proper way to thank Alfred, the man had done so much, especially for him, in the last few months!  

Maybe he should give the man a week off? The butler deserved a bit of break! Send him on vacation or abroad where the old man won’t have any worries or chores to do.

Jason and others could look after the Manor, it would only be for about a week, or as long as Alfred wanted…

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO TIRED. SO VERY TIRED. 
> 
> Also, guys, I have a few ideas for this fic, it's not going to follow any particular story more of a different scene and events kind thing? (Did that make any sense?) I forgot what it's called but if any of you have ideas or want to see something, I'm open to ideas! 
> 
> ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND THANKS FOR READING, LOVE YOU ALL! :D


	4. Trick or Treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason is fretting over the Annual Wayne Halloween Party and Tim is determined to take Dick out for his first Trick or Treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER FOR HALLOWEEN BUT NOOO, I GOT CARRIED AWAY. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY HAPPY HALLOWEEN (Unless you live somewhere like I do and Halloweens already ended *sighs* than happy belated Halloween!) 
> 
> And enjoy :D

Normally the Wayne annual Halloween party wasn’t too big of an issue and had historically been uneventful, well besides that one incident a couple of years ago where a couple of completely drunk middle-aged women decided that their clothes, or more specifically their witches costumes (which Jason had thought had fit their personalities quite well considering there weren't any stuck-up bitch costumes. But then again they looked like that every day) because this was a Halloween party, after all, was no longer needed and literally stripped in the middle of the party. Which was bad enough as it was, but then they decided that they weren’t going to stay in the party room and streaked down the Manor hallways before jumping into the pool and started splashing around, though one of the women wasn’t quite a good enough swimmer with her hazy drink filled mind and started to drown. Luckily Bruce had followed them and dived in to save the woman.

But yep, besides that (since then neither women have been back to any Wayne hosted event or party), these events were relatively calm.

However this year there were a couple differences. Firstly there was the lack of Bruce. They were still playing up the whole playboy world-wide adventure ploy, meaning that Jason, who was currently the head of the house, something that Damian thoroughly denies, has to not only stay the whole night until the last person has left, but be a good host, which involves being polite and mingling with people that Jason wouldn’t normally go near with a ten foot pole because they either were too much of a stuck up rich snob with opinions that made Jason want to punch them in the face or they were the complete opposite and had as much personality as a brick wall, but still kept him there talking about irrelevant and boring shit.

Jason hated it and had shown it by spending most of the day in a sour, foul mood, something which the boys had most likely noticed and wisely chose to stay out of his way. Though at the same time it couldn’t be helped, it was something he had to do now that Bruce was gone. So, after a stern lecture from Alfred, he stopped sulking (well mostly) and decided to suck it up. After all, Halloween wasn’t that bad, unlike the Christmas Eve and New Year's parties.

The other blatantly obvious difference this year was that they now had Dick with them and that was definitely going to cause them to be a little more cautious and aware of what was happening. As Dick certainly wasn’t happy at all when Jason explained that there were going to be lots of people in the Manor that night, and some might have weapons on them but they weren’t really just for show, a prop. Dick hadn’t understood the last bit at all. He was unable to comprehend that the realistic looking weapons that people were holding were just cosmetic and that if someone came in the Manor with a scythe they weren’t going to use it to start chopping peoples heads off.

It just didn’t make sense to the kid. Which was all the Court’s fault, of course, they had trained the kid to think anything and everything could be a weapon if needed, including but not limited to plastic spoons, as Jason had found out a few days into Dick’s arrival at the Manor. When Dick thought that Jason was trying to sneak up on him, or something, when the current Batman had entered the kitchen where the kid was having a stare down with a bowl of cereal, but before Jason could even get a word out (even with all his training and being the goddamn Batman!) he was pinned up against the nearest wall, with a plastic spoon held threateningly against his throat. Alfred had made sure that all mental cutlery was hidden and kept out of Dick’s way during his settling in period for obvious reasons. Still, Jason still had a pretty impressive bruise on his neck from the plastic utensils, though Jason did give Dick some marks for his adaptability and creativity, as it’d help out when he’s in situations as Robin.

And for there to be people walking around the Manor, with realistic looking weapons and for them to not to be used as such, or even some intention. It was simply unfathomable to the young ex-Talon.

Also, Jason was pretty apprehensive about that many people being in the Manor while Dick was around, even if they did have a no props decree and held a small fake weapons amnesty when the guests got here, Jason was still worried that someone will do something that Dick will perceive as a threat and react. Jason doubted that they were going to be as understanding and trusting as the barber had been after the incident there.

Don’t misunderstand him, Dick is getting better every single day. The kid has come such a long way in such a short time and Jason’s so, _so_ _proud_ of his little Robin, but while Dick hasn’t attacked anyone in the Manor in a while it was only because he knows and trusts them, not because he understands that not everyone was potentially an attacker, again it’s the Courts fault, but these people were unknown strangers who didn’t know how to talk or act around Dick and vice verse.  

Plus if Dick did attack someone at the party, there was no way that it wasn’t going to end up on the news, papers and hell even the internet within a few hours, with these types of people, gossip spread like a wildfire and attempting to stop them was like trying to put the fire out with methane, it simply only made things worse. And it wasn’t like Dick was exactly known to the public, fortunately Jason did have a plan if word of the kid got out, something about him following his adopted father's footsteps and talking in a troubled, abandoned kid, which while obviously wasn’t what had happened, still wasn’t a total lie. But still, if these people started digging their noses where they didn’t belong and asking questions then things could get tricky really quickly. These people couldn’t even be brought into silence and secrecy like the barber had for starters they were all rich enough that no amount of money, _within reason_ , was going to sway them and secondly there were too many people that were going to be there. Bruce might be rich but Jason doubts not even all the old man's money can buy the silence of a whole room full of people, plus there was no way to be sure they all kept their promise!

However at the same time Jason knew that Dick wasn’t going to simply stay down in the Cave or wherever he disappeared off to when he vanished while there were strangers in the place he thought was safe, (Jason wasn’t sure if Dick thought the Manor as home yet, but they were working on that). There were too many uncertainties and variables at play for Dick to even consider being calm and relax. The kid would be prowling and watching the event the whole time it was going on, most likely from outside which in this weather was cold enough for normal people, never mind a Talon who was greatly affected by the cold, and Dick was not known for taking precaution, Talons weren’t trained that way.

And on top of all of that Jason’s not even sure that there wouldn’t be an Owl from the Court there!

They hadn’t been able to take down the Court completely but they had managed crippled them before the bastards slinked back into the shadows and sewers of Gotham before they could completely destroy the Court, and that the Talons they’d taken down were tight-lipped about who their handlers and tortures were and Dick besides not being very talkative seemed to shut down and disappear whenever someone even mentioned the Court, so Jason didn’t want to push him, forcing Dick to do anything he didn’t want to would only push him further away, so he was given space and Jason hoped that eventually when Dick was ready, he’d come and talk to him. Meaning that there were a lot of Owls still out there they didn’t know about, Jason had no clue about how many of Bruce’s old friends, acquaintances or business partners were part or connected to the Court and how many were coming to this party. Including the fact that they know that Jason is Batman, they had even known that Bruce had been Batman so there was no doubt in his mind that the Court knew exactly where their missing little Talon is, and they could possibly use this to their advantage, when it’s would be really hard for Batman to appear if they made a scene or they could sneak off with Dick while Jason was distracted by the other guests.

So Jason was going to have to find a way for Dick to be inside, in the warmth, _safe_ , while at the same time nearby so Jason can make sure that nothing kicks-off, all the while having to play at being a good host _and_ dressed up in a stupid costume!

This Halloween party was going to be the most eventful and memorable than any of its predecessors, even the one with the stripping women.

They couldn’t even just cancel it because that would arise more suspicion and inquiries then it would be worth, plus all the donations and money made from this party went to charities for people in need and Jason knew how hard it was to survive in Gotham if you didn’t have money, so he wasn’t about to take that money away from people in need.

Though Tim has come up with a plan, however, this plan made Jason panic more than the anything else!

Ever since Tim had learned that Dick didn’t even know what Halloween was, never mind been trick or treating the teenager has been determined to take Dick out on his first Trick or Treat adventure. Which was obviously a stupid idea, (wasn’t Tim supposed to be the smart one?) Dick, as previously stated, was still struggling and didn’t understand social etiquette or how society worked on a normal day never mind taking him out there on Halloween where other people were out and about dressed up with the intention of scaring people! Jason could have given Tim a list as long as Superman’s cape of reasons why it was stupid and wrong to even suggest that!

However, it seemed Tim wasn’t backing down on the idea and he and Jason have been continuously arguing over it for the last week. Eventually they came to some middle ground, where both Tim and Damian would take Dick out, the latter agreeing reluctantly, they were to only go to a few select houses that are nearby, which Jason already vetted and emailed and made up some bullshit excuse so that the householders won’t do anything too extreme opening the door and that if Dick lets any sign of distress or panic that they are to return immediately.

It wasn’t like Jason wanted to kill all the fun for Dick and he does understand where Tim is coming from, it was Dick’s first Halloween free from the Court and of course Tim would want him to experience the normality and events that other kids do, the ones he’s been missing and yes, Jason does want the same for Dick as well but at the same time it's a little early for it all. It might be too much for Dick to handle, he struggled with a simple haircut of all things, never mind a Halloween. But of course, if there was one trait that all the Robin’s share its stubbornness and Jason relented, with his terms rather quickly, since he has a lot more things to worry about then arguing with Tim.

After their Trick or Treating they were to come back to the Manor and mingle with the part for a bit, while at all times someone had to stick with Dick and at any indication of trouble they’d remove him room and Tim would follow from wherever he was and Red Robin and Robin would go out into the streets as some kind of distraction from Dick stalking the party guests, and even if everything remained calm, after eleven Tim was to take Robin out anyway, just because Batman wasn’t out on the streets doesn’t mean that they need to leave the city defenceless.

* * *

Damian hadn’t been too impressed with the plan, especially about the part where Tim was going to take Dick out regardless of what happened while he had to stay at the party with Jason until the very end. He was even less impressed with the part where he has to dress up. However they persuaded him with the promise of getting to drive the Batmobile into and out of Gotham on his next patrol with Batman, that got him to change his tune pretty quickly.

With Dick though, they were struggling to get him into his costume.

They had picked something loose and easy, a ghost, so Dick could move freely and if he felt the need to rip the costume off he could. All he had to do was wear an oversized white sheet over his head with two eye holes cut into them, they didn’t even need to use his blue contact lenses as they can claim that his unnatural yellow eyes were just part of his costume.

“Come on Dick,” Tim coaxed happily, holding out the white sheet.

Dick didn’t reply he just stared at Tim unimpressed, causing Tim to deflate a little.

Damian sneered. “Looks like Richard has the same opinion on this stupid idea as I do.”

Jason felt a little bad for Tim since the teenager had put so much effort into this, even arguing with Jason for a whole week to arrange Trick or Treat for Dick and all the backups and everything all for it to fall at the first hurdle of Dick not wearing his costume. However, Jason wasn’t completely sure that Dick actually disliked the costume rather than it being something else but just unable to explain it.

Tim shot Damian a glare, “Shut up brat, you’re not helping.”

“Just pointing out the facts.”

Jason rolled his eyes, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with their arguments tonight, “Damian, if Dick doesn’t get in his costume our deal is off.”

Damian paused, turning to send Jason a glare, “That was not part of our deal.”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t care. If Dick doesn’t go, you’re not driving the Batmobile.” Tim sent him a grateful look.

Damian scowled but conceded quickly, turning to the newest Robin, “Fine. Richard put on the costume.”

Dick sent Damian a blank look.

_“Richard.”_

Jason sighed, obviously they weren’t going to get anywhere like this, so time for plan B. He crouched down in front of Dick, a small, kind smile on his face, “What the matter Dick huh? You going to tell us what’s bothering you?” Jason asked softly, wording it in a way where he was trying to promote and encourage Dick to speak more. It hadn’t worked yet but it’s at least worth a shot.

Dick stared at him for a moment, cocked his head to the side as if questioning, before spinning around and walking off wordlessly to the entrance to the Cave and leaving

“Richard, where are you going?” Damian called after the younger boy but Dick gave no indication that he’d heard him. He went to take after him but is stopped by Jason’s hand on his shoulder.

“Let him go,” Jason said, watching as the elevator closed its door with Dick inside, back facing them.

“But-“ Damian goes to argue but is cut off.

“No.”

They all watch in silence as the evaluator made its way out of the Cave.

“What do you think set him off?” Tim asked dejectedly still holding out Dick’s ghost costume.

“Todd probably scared him,” Damian replied nonchalantly.

Tim sent him a glare, “Yeah because you were very nice to him, weren’t you. He was obviously scared of something and you go act like a brute.”

_“Enough,”_ Jason barked at the two younger boys, unsure as to if he should go after Dick because tonight he really doesn’t want the boy unsupervised for many reasons. “Just get dressed.”

Damian started to protest but it doesn’t last long. Jason is already on edge and snappy and it seems for once Nightwing is being smart and doesn’t push much further.

Their costumes aren’t anything obscure or particularly spectacular, they were common and unoriginal but well made, even Dick’s little ghost costume had been made to fit their specific needs. Jason was ironically going as the Grim Reaper, with Batman’s no killing rule and all.

He would have just gone in one of the old Batman costumes but that would raise way too many questions and they couldn’t afford to be found out, especially at the moment. Also, the old Batman costume made him think of his early days as Robin and not only did that bring up unwanted and bad memories of what happened next but also the cringe-worthy picture of his first Robin costume… Had he been blind as a child? Seriously, scaly green short pants and a bright yellow cape? What, was his plan to look like a neon traffic light on drugs? Okay he understood the part where Batman had wanted Robin to be the opposite of what he, so that the young boy he took in would never become like him (because that worked out well didn’t it Bruce), but really, couldn’t he gave Robin something a least a bit more fashionable and cooler than that! No wonder Timmy, changed it the first chance he got, the outfit was horrifying!

But anyway, back to his costume, considering his size and build it was hard to find a costume design that fits well with him so he was stuck with the Grim Reaper. Damian was reluctantly a werewolf, he’d disapproved deeply stating that his Grandfather was the Demon’s Head and here he was dressing up as third rate fictional creature who couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag. To be honest, it looked quite good on him, cute even but as soon as Tim foolishly voiced it out loud Damian was on him. Jason had had to pry him off Tim before any real damage could be done. Speaking of Tim, he was sporting a vampire costume with fangs and cape to boot, he was also going to paint his face white and put in some coloured contact he picked out, a colour a little darker yellow then Dick’s, another way he’d planned on making their youngest brother feel included.

Midway into their change, the elevator reappeared in the Cave and all three boys glanced up and were all a little disappointed to see that it was only Alfred. All let out three simultaneous quiet sad sighs.

“Young Sirs, are you all alright?” Alfred asked as he walked over with a tray of drinks, shakes and various face paints to go with their costumes.

Tim said, frowning as he tried and failed to fix his cape, “No I think we just lost Dick.”

“Todd scared him off,” Damian repeated, his early statement, werewolf mask resting at the top of his head.

Alfred hummed offhandedly, not missing a beat as he flawlessly continues to pour out their drinks while replying, “I highly doubt Master Jason has scared off Master Dick if what I saw was anything to go by.”

Tim blinked, pausing in his mission to fix up the rouge cape, “What do you mean Alfred? What did you see?”

Alfred placed three perfect cups of tea onto the tray, next to what looked like some Halloween themed goodies! “I saw Master Dick.”

“Yeah because he ran out of the Cave…” Tim muttered sadly, fingers fiddling with the small costume in his hand, it hurt him as he had gone through all this effort, fought with Jason over this for _days_ , and he hated fighting with Jason, made him think of the time when he was Robin and Red Hood hated him.

“Maybe you misheard me, Master Tim, but I said I saw Master Dick,” Alfred parroted his early comment. All three of them looked at him blankly, and the old butler sighed. “For three young men who have all be trained thoroughly by Master Bruce himself, your investigation skills all must have taken a night off,”

“Pennyworth just get to the point,” Damian demanded impatiently with a deep frown.

Alfred raised an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on how much like Bruce Damian looks with that expression. It was one he saw many times on the young master's face during his youth, not that it ever really went away. “Since you seem incapable of figuring out what I meant by that, I’ll explain. I’ll repeat it again, that I saw Master Dick, and while you all seem puzzled by why that would have any significance to the child’s current mood or state of mind, I’ll ask, whenever have any of us, even with all three of your's training, been able to see or even spot Master Dick when he is even slightly upset or agitated?”

It was like a light had gone off in all three of their heads at the same time because their face all simultaneously again lit up with understanding.

“Oh, you're right!” Tim exclaimed, happy that he now understood what was said but at the same time, he started to feel like idiotic for not realising sooner, not that any of his brothers were any better. “The fact that you even saw him, or that he allowed you to see him means that he’s maybe not as scared or upset as we originally thought.”  

“Quite right Master Tim, in fact, he seemed more determined than anything else.”

“Determined?” Jason questioned, pulling down his costumes hood and walking over to the tray of drinks, “Determined to do what?”

“That I don’t know, he did not stop to chat,” Alfred replied as he handed the current Batman his drink which he accepted with a grateful nod.

“So what do we do now?” Damian asked picking up a cake from the tray and trying not to let his face display the pleasure that he felt after he took a bite of the treat. It didn’t work they could all see right through him but no one commented not wanting to provoke the youngest Wayne’s wrath, Tim had learned his lesson from earlier.

Jason glanced at the clock on the wall, they still had some time until any of the guests would even think about arriving, hopefully, Dick would have completed his self-imposed mission before then and maybe they’d get a chance to get him into the Ghost costume. Even though Alfred said that Dick didn’t _seem_ upset or distraught that really didn’t mean anything because Jason could tell that something was worrying the kid even if Alfred thought otherwise. “We finish getting ready, and Dick will come back when he’s done.” Hopefully…

Ten minutes later they were all deep into their costume prep.

Damian was in intense concentration on Tim’s face, painting it a very pale pink so as to resemble a vampire’s sunless skin. Tim started to resemble what Damian thought looked like Richard when he first arrived at the Manor, not that Damian blamed him, it was hard to get a tan when you were frozen in a coffin, underground, with the Court, plus even if Richard hadn’t always been underground, Gotham wasn’t exactly known for its sunny days. However, the child’s skin had brightened and looked healthier since his stay at here, which was saying something since R was technically by definition a zombie.

Meanwhile, Tim tried his hardest not to move or disturb Damian, especially considering it wasn’t every day, or any day that the Demon Spawn offered to do anything for him, plus he knew that Damian was actually a very good artist even if he tried to hide all his artwork so no one could see. Alfred was sewing up Tim’s cape after a frustrated tug by the boy had ripped it and Jason tried not to cringe too badly at himself in the mirror.

In fact, they were so concentrated on their tasks that they didn’t notice when someone else entered the Cave.

It was only the clink of metal that alerted them to the new presence, and they all turned to the noise to see the newcomer. Jason nearly jumped out of his skin, Dick was standing right next to him and he hadn’t even noticed!

“Dick you’re back!” Tim exclaimed happily pulling away from Damian who scowled in protest, leaving his face only half painted.

Jason blinked and tried to calm his breathing as he was trying to get over the shock (he could hear Damian’s snort of amusement at his near heart attack in the background) as he took in the changes of Dick’s appearance, not only had he changed clothes but into ones that were all white, both T-shirt and trousers! Almost as if he was trying to help out with his costume which was great! However, and this was big, _however_ , was the object attached to his T-shirt which was none other than the knives and sash that he’d been wearing while he was still a Talon.

“Richard,” Damian greeted with a nod.

“Did you find what you were looking for Master Dick?” Alfred questioned and Dick nodded in response, fiddling with one of the knives strapped to his chest.

Apparently the other didn’t seem as phased about this as Jason did. “Dick, kiddo, you can’t take them with you.” Where had he even found them? Jason was so sure he’d hide them where Robin would never be able to find them or even think of finding them, but he looked like he assumed wrong.

Dick looked at him and frowned as if hurt by the comment. His hands gripped the sash tighter as if afraid that Jason was going to take it away from him, which okay he was, though he was hoping that Dick was going to give it him instead, however, it didn’t look like this was going to be the case. This was going to be tricky…

Alfred hummed again thoughtful, still sewing back up Tim’s cape. “Maybe a compromise is in order, Master Jason?”

Jason let out a huff and shot a sharp glance at the butler for even suggesting it. “I can’t compromise on people's safety like that Alfred.” Jason did trust Dick, he really did, but he also knew and saw first hand what Dick could do when panicked or startled, which was again one of the reasons he was against the whole Trick or Treat idea in the first place. Dick was hard to handle without weapons, never mind with weapons, in public, around strangers! Alfred should know better than to say something like that.

“Maybe not sir, however, if I remember right, Master Tim and Master Damian will also be there and their conditions on taking Master Dick out are that as soon as any sign of trouble arise they are to return immediately. Also, you have already vetted the houses and routes that they are going to use and be on, furthermore both Master Damian and Tim here are quite capable and responsible.” Alfred explained, unaffected by Jason’s frown. “And perhaps it’ll make Master Dick feel safer. You did lecture them that there are still some Owls and Talons out there who most certainly want him back, so maybe the young Master will simply feel better having them, if he feels scared about the Court's appearance then at least he'd has something to defend himself with, even if it not specifically needed.”

Okay, Jason had to concede the point to Alfred there. Dick had a connection to the knives like he had to his guns during his Red Hood days. When he had his guns with him he felt the safest no matter who he was with, and when Dick came to the Manor, he was most reluctant in giving up his knives. It would also explain why Dick was hesitant and fled earlier, he didn’t yet feel safe out there, especially without some kind of defences.

While he was out as Robin, he had all kinds of gadgets and tools to help him, plus Batman was always next to him, if not then nearby, to help if he needed it. But now he was being asked to go out there in the dark, the same place and city where people got attacked and killed on a daily basis! Where they went on their patrols! Along with the lingering threat of the Court… He was going to the same place, only, he's not allowed to any protection?

While it _wasn’t_ patrol yet, Jason could still see where Dick was coming from, but hopefully, the kid understood enough to know that it was not their purpose of their little adventure.

“Pennyworth is right, Todd,” Damian said, crossing his arms, obviously on Dick’s side.

Tim nodded eagerly also showing his support. “We won’t let anything with happen, trust us.”

Jason sighed, he was obviously outvoted and not happy about it. If this turned into a shit show don’t blame him, he tried his best!

“You can only take three knives, Dick.” He compromised but only because this was Dick.

Dick blinked at him.

“Only three,” Jason repeated and he touched one of the knives. “One.”

He moved down one, “Two.”

And another, “Three.”

While that might have seemed a very childish and strange way of explaining things, it did seem to work. Dick’s mind worked differently than others, meaning that he learnt and understood things differently. Dick nodded and let Jason remove the other nine knives in the belt.

Tim cheered as he walked over to where the dynamic duo was and gently grabbed Dick, pulling him over to where his costume laid. “Let's get you ready!”

Dick nodded and let Tim basically manhandle him into his costume while the latter chattered away, happier than he had been earlier when Dick had left. If anything that was at least a bonus, Jason hated to see any of his brothers sad or upset, _including_ Damian. Even if said boy was currently snarking, criticising and making comments and remarks about Tim, who fortunately didn’t react and instead kept fussing over Dick, awing and cooing over how cute he looked in his costume, Dick, unlike Damian, didn’t attack his brother over the comment.

Not long after that, they were all ready to go. Jason and Alfred had to stay in the Manor to entertain while Tim, Damian and Dick went out Trick or Treating. They all knew the plan, the backup plan and back up back up plans, God, Jason was really starting to turn into Bruce!

“Ready to go, Dick?” Tim questioned as he held out his hand for Dick to take.

Dick glanced up at Jason, tilting his head to the side, his head (and knives) covered by Ghost outfit, somehow that motion was even cuter when he was covered in a sheet.

Jason gave Dick a smile, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Dick’s sheet-covered forehead. “Go on little Robin, be safe and have a good time, I’ll be here when you get back.” Dick nodded, even if he was slightly reluctant to leave Jason’s side and placed his hand into Tim’s.

Jason watched as the three of them left, Tim was once again talking and explaining things to Dick who walked by his side holding his brother’s hand while Damian was on the other side of Dick shooting remakes and insults whenever given an opening.

Jason smiled warmly, as much as he worried and fretted, he really did hope that they had a good time and everything went well.

Meanwhile… he was left to deal with the unruly party and loud drunk guests. He hasn’t had to act this good since his sixth-grade nativity play.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning after the last guests had finally left (honestly Jason had been so close to just throwing them out! Really didn’t these people have places of their own to go to and get drunk in?), he and Damian went back down into the Cave.

According to Damian, the Trick and Treating had gone without a hitch and that he’d foolish distressed himself for no reason. The only noteworthy moment had been Dick’s moment of confusion when at the first house he’d been given something in the pumpkin-shaped plastic bucket he’d been given.

So everything had gone well on the front, however, it hadn’t been so easy going at the party, Jason had to remove Dick from the party quick early on when an elderly woman went in to pinch his cheeks. Luckily Jason managed to quickly scoop him up in his arms in time before the woman could get her hand near him, or there was a chance that she would have lost it. He quickly made an excuse for why both Dick and Tim needed to retire early, and the two went out on patrol, in an attempt to sooth Dick’s nerves.

Jason’s night, however, was nearing his breaking point, killing someone was a possibility if only to get them to shut up! Or maybe something a little drastic, just something so that he didn’t have to suffer that for any longer! At least Damian got to eventually use the excuse of retiring to bed for the night!

The worst had been the older women, the ones who you looked at and wondered if you could fit a pack of cards into their wrinkles and wore strong almost nauseating presumes, which made Jason’s eye’s water and nose twitch. They just didn’t shut up, like ever. He swore one had been talking to him for at least an hour and a half when they’d (thankfully) got interpreted by the arrival of Dick, Tim and Damian. She had said that they should arrange a lunch so that they could catch up fully… fully?! Jason didn’t dare imagine how long that would take, heck he wasn’t even sure if he knew her, she did look vaguely familiar but then again, most of the old women there most looked and sounded the same!

Poor Alfred was left to clean up the mess, Jason planned on going up and helping after he knew Tim and Dick were back safe and sound. Really he needed to give Alfred a holiday!

Both Jason and Damian had managed to get changed and washed by the time Tim and Dick appeared back into the Cave and neither looked upset or hurt, which was always a good thing.

“Hey,” Jason called out. “How did it g-“ He was cut off mid-sentence by a small body flinging itself onto his chest, small but strong arms wrapped around his neck, and a head buried into his shoulder.

Jason chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy in his arms hugging him even closer. “Hello to you too, Dick.”

Dick didn’t reply simple snuggled closer.

“I think he’s tired,” Tim says as he starts shedding his gear. “But patrol went well, though we might want to watch out for Penguin, new intel suggests that he’s up to something.”

“You think?” Damian scoffed. “Obviously Richard tiered. It has been a long day and he didn’t sleep well the night before.” And neither did had anyone in the Manor for that matter. Something had set Dick off big time and it had taken hours to calm him down. He had refused to talk, but Jason was certain it was Court related.

“Put whatever updates you have into the computer and head up, we’ll deal with it later, but for now, I think we all need a rest.” He ordered while manoeuvring around without shuffling or jolting Dick around that much.

“Sure,” Tim agreed while Damian muttered something about not getting any action but he was ignored.

“Come on Robin, let’s get you changed and to bed huh?” Jason said as Dick clung even closer to him than before if that was even possible, so he took that as a yes.

Smiling he showered and changed a sleepy Robin back into some soft, loose, Dick sized clothes before pulling him back into his arms. Dick had fallen asleep on his shoulder before they had even left the Cave.

Next year he’d make it so he could actually take Dick out for Trick or Treat himself and make Tim suffer with the old hags!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I think Jason worries too much but later on, in the fic, his worries might just come true! DUH DUH DUHHH... Also, the mental image of little Dick as a ghost wouldn't leave me alone... 
> 
> But thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Next chapter will either be Batman and Robin out in the field or family movie night :P 
> 
> SEE YOU ALL THEN! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I do have Tumblr ~ thecraftycracker if any of you want to shout ideas at me, not that I don't have enough me and my beta have loads but I love to hear everyone else's ideas. *insert shameless promoting* Like this is part of a series of unrelated but fun fics if you want to do look around 
> 
> But thanks for reading! 
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY! 
> 
> Cracker out!


End file.
